


Pedagogue

by whiffingbooks



Series: The Alternate Reality Files [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: “Why did I choose this job?” Harry took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose so aggressively that it turned red. “Seriously, why did I have to choose the one job where I have to deal with stupid questions all day?`you should be a teacher, Harry. After all, you love teaching and you love Physics. It’s perfect for you!’Well, you know what? It’s not perfect because I have to teach a bunch of fifteen and sixteen year olds who probably made Snape who he was! Snape! Why did I ever listen to you Weasleys?”Ron calmly raised an eyebrow and leaned back. “You sound like my mother."(Or Harry and the others are K4 teachers trying to survive teenagers.)





	Pedagogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Long time no see, huh? Don't worry, I was just barely coping because of depression and anxiety. This fic containing Harry and his friends as teachers is a product.  
> Have fun and don't forget to leave kudos!

Harry let out a groan as he plopped down on the empty chair, thus, making a rather embarrassing screeching noise and jostling the precariously kept blinders.

“Okay over there?” Ron divided his attention between his shepherd’s pie and his best friend who just sat opposite to him, looking like a mother of seven kids.

“Why did I choose this job?” Harry took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose so aggressively that it turned red. “Seriously, why did I have to choose the one job where I have to deal with stupid questions all day? _`you should be a teacher, Harry. After all, you love teaching and you love Physics. It’s perfect for you!’_ Well, you know what? It’s not perfect because I have to teach a bunch of fifteen and sixteen year olds who probably made Snape who he was! Snape! Why did I ever listen to you Weasleys?”

Ron calmly raised an eyebrow and leaned back. “You sound like my mother.”

Harry gaped at him. “Sound like your mother?! Sound li- You know what? Yes, I do sound like a mother who experienced firsthand what trouble a bunch of self-obsessed kids can cause! I will send her a fruit basket for all the ungratefulness she must have endured!”

“Calm down and stop sending my mum gifts. You’re already her most favourite child, what more do you want? You already became her favourite by not being raised in the Burrow. Now tell me what happened that blew up your already delicate temperance.”

“Who has a delicate temperance? Ten pounds say it’s Harry,” A voice entered their not-so private conversation and Harry felt himself lighten up. Suddenly his complaints died away and he was left with a calm that only settled in him when he had either finished grading papers or been daydreaming about her again.

“Hey, Gin. How was the mock test?” He barely paid attention to Hermione’s smug look and Ron’s rolling eyes because Ginny just sat beside him and gave him a bright smile that made his heart do cartwheels.

“Let’s not talk about it. I caught Robbins drawing a portfolio of Macbeth which looked less like Macbeth and more like an anime character with gigantic eyes. Colin again tore his pants in excitement. But the worst has to be Vane. She actually glared at me when I cancelled her paper because she has written Mrs. Potter everywhere in her answer sheet! They are never going to clear their GCSEs and McGonagall will fire us because we’re too damn clueless about how to teach complete dunderheads.” She was completely straight-faced but her lips twitched a little.

“See?” Harry jumped from his chair and started pacing. “Thank you for voicing out my problems!”

Hermione got up from her seat and went to her cabinet. In the entirely messy staff room, where Ron’s desk was filled with cookbooks, Ginny’s with sports and fashion magazines, Harry’s with all his stationary and Neville and Luna’s with strange objects, Hermione’s was the only spotless area. She opened her cabinet and brought out a few books which looked as if they weighed more than Harry himself.

Dropping the books on the table with a resounding boom, she fixed them all with a fierce look, a move normally succeeded by a long rant and he felt his life flashing in front of his eyes.

Harry met Ron and the other Weasleys when they were students in Hogwarts Academy. His parents had gone to that school themselves and they wanted him to experience the same things they had. On his first day, he remembered a gangly, red-haired boy of his age had sat in front of him in their dorm room and with a mouth full of some food (which looked revolting), he had asked, “You look like someone my mum might want to adopt. Want some chocolate?”

And thus, a beautiful friendship started.

And their rather unremarkable duo turned into an unremarkable trio when Hermione Granger joined them after they had punched Malfoy for bullying her.

All of the Weasleys had attended the school prior to them and following Ron’s footprints, came his sister. At first, Ginny had a crush on Harry to the point, she ran away from him continuously. It took her a long time to compose herself and talk freely in front of him. They, however, became friends after he caught her sneaking out to practice soccer. They bonded over their favourite sport and soon, his nightly dreams turned into a series of events in which the red-haired girl appeared scantily clad to either snog him senseless or render him speechless with passionate ‘I love you’s. She was amazing and ironically, she was the one who planted the idea of becoming a teacher in his mind.

He still remembered the conversation that led them all to become teachers in their alma mater.

“Have you ever thought about what you want to be after school?” She asked them out of the blue one spring day.

Ginny was lying next to him on the soft green grass of the field. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to her and bickering non-stop. Luna was spinning softly and muttering gibberish loudly whereas Neville was completing Snape’s essay haphazardly.

“Not exactly. I know what I don’t want to be though.” Harry felt her raise an eyebrow at him. “A Snape.”

She let out a chuckle before sitting up and gazing at him with an intense expression. He felt his breath hitch when he saw her lean back, her fiery hair seeming to glow in the sunlight and her long creamy throat was exposed scandalously. He composed himself as she began talking.

“Let’s not be a Snape then.” Hermione’s face snapped towards her and she shot her a piercing look.

“What do you mean by that Ginny? Have you not yet decided what you want to pursue? Did you look at the books I lend you? They have some really nice sugg-“ Ginny interrupted before Hermione could get into her long rant.

“I meant that we should become teachers.”

A long silence met her words before a cacophony of sounds rose.

“You can’t be serious?!”

“That sounds quite lovely. I’ve always wanted to find out the Heliopaths they kept at school.”

“That was not one of the suggestions! I’ve not prepared for anything like that! And with the GCSEs so near!”

Ginny glared at Ron and Hermione to shut them up. With a calm and controlled voice, she said, “I was not ordering you to leave all of your plans and jump on the teacher bandwagon. I was merely suggesting it. It’s not a bad idea.”

Neville gaped at her for a few seconds before stuttering out, “You actually believe someone like me can be a teacher? I fail at everything. No one has ever been able to teach me anything.”

Ginny smiled kindly at him before catching Harry’s eye. With deliberate slowness, she emphasised, “Just because you have problems in the class, doesn’t mean you won’t be a good teacher. In fact, chances are you will be a much better teacher than Snape because you will understand the problems faced by the students better. It’s not like it’s a tough competition anyway.” Neville smiled gratefully at her.

She pushed herself up from the ground as Harry studiously averted his gaze from her freckled legs.

“Now that I’ve dropped a major bomb, can we please go and have lunch? I’m hungry as hell.”

They had laughed but Harry was sure her statement had struck a chord in everyone’s minds.

He had started tutoring a few students for one month when he discovered that he loved the feeling of helping people accomplishing something they had problems with. Ron was aimless, but when he heard his best friend was considering the idea of teaching, he definitely jumped on the teacher bandwagon. Neville and Luna understood better than others the need of a good teaching environment and so even they never hesitated to join their duo. Hermione changed her mind in a way quite unlike her, but when she saw how much racism and misogyny started from childhood years, she was the first with plans on becoming a Mathematics teacher.

The biggest surprise to many people was when Ginny joined their group two years after they joined the school. She was in a professional football club while completing her English Honours but she left it when she heard about her father’s heart attack. She was good enough to go pro with proper training, a fact lamented by everyone and shrugged off by her repeatedly.

“I get it. I wanted to become a professional footballer too but I didn’t want to stay away from everyone. Plus, I’ve missed your pretty face very much.” She had said one night, making Harry blush and splutter his drink while she smiled cheekily.

After that, none of them looked back.

Except now, when Hermione started reading his death sermon.

“You know what? I know Ron is free but Gin and I have to discuss practice times for our football teams. Let’s go!” He saw Hermione’s stern gaze fixed at Ron’s pale face and dragged Ginny out before the lecture began.

They immediately moved towards the empty field, where they had spent countless days talking. No student was loitering; a relief, considering some of the rather unruly children made it their mission to create as much trouble as they could.

“Nice excuse, Potter. Even after more than ten years, that never fails.” She tugged a stray lock behind her hair.

He shrugged before loping his hands inside his pockets. “Hermione might be married to Ron for such a long time, but she still holds him tightly by his leash.”

Ginny suddenly stopped in front of him. “And what about us, Mr. Potter? Do I keep you in a tight leash too?”

He tugs her closer by her arms, letting his hands encircle her waist. “You have no idea how much, Mrs. Potter.”

“Well, Professor, I have to let you know that kissing is not tolerated within the school premises. We have to find a hidden place.”

He sighed, “If we’re caught once again in the abandoned broom cupboard, McGonagall will probably fire both of us. She already had qualms about us dating and teaching at the same place.”

“Well, bully for her. If she fires us, then we can go home and have all the fun this horrid place is denying us.”

He smiled at the smirk on her face and remembered how beautiful she had looked when he had kissed her after she won the football game in her Year 10. So many years had gone by, but this had remained the same. They still behaved like a couple of teenagers in love and almost all of the students had seen them locked in a heated snog at least once. The football practices were usually filled with the boys and girls yelling at each other who they thought was the better Potter. Speaking of football…

“The boys are so going to win the scrimmage today. You should be watching your back.” He lightly kissed her neck.

“Please. You and I know who actually played football in professional capacity. Do I have to remind you again?” She smacked his bum and moved away, her eyes glinting in the afternoon sun.

“It’s not like you don’t remind me of that everyday,” he shot her a look. “Let’s make this interesting. If my team wins, you have to come help me out in the lab.”

Ginny frowned. “I’ll take that bet but I will win. Mostly, because I don’t even want to step inside the lab.”

“Hey!”

“Just because I love you doesn’t mean I will love Physics. It’s horrible!”

He grinned sappily, “You love me, huh?”

Ginny sighed exasperatedly, not before shooting him a fond look. “We have been married for years. You need to get a grip.” She tugged on his hand to lead him inside the building. He hummed and drew her closer.

“If I win though, you have to enact Macbeth in front of my students.”

“Jesus, Gin!”

“Don’t worry, dear. You will play Lady Macbeth quite beautifully. Especially when you will encourage me to kill my brother.”

“I had to marry the most twisted person alive, didn’t I?”

“I’m glad you’re finally realizing that.”


End file.
